


From Jersey to Galma

by mmcgui12_gmu_twtwatgfj (mmcgui12_gmu)



Category: The Wizard the Witch and Two Girls from Jersey - Lisa Papademetriou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_twtwatgfj
Summary: Heather Lopez is transported to the magical land of Galma during a thunderstorm. It just so happens that the Queen of Twilight has escaped her prison and captured Queen Heather. Sequel to The Wizard, The Witch, and Two Girls from Jersey by Lisa Papademetriou.A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)
Collections: mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories





	From Jersey to Galma

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Jersey to Galma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185025) by [Hobbit4Lyfe (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Heather Lopez was home alone while her mother was out. Well, she wasn’t technically alone. I mean, she had a babysitter, but it was like being alone because the babysitter was too busy texting her friends and watching reruns of some old TV show. Plus, Heather thought thirteen was plenty old enough to be home alone without a babysitter.  
Since the babysitter seemed to care about other things than her job, Heather had managed to pull down the ladder that led into the attic. Normally, she wasn’t allowed up there, but the past several times her mom had gone out, Heather was stuck with the same careless babysitter… which meant she could get away with a lot.  
Dang, the rain is really loud up here, she thought as she poked her head up through the trapdoor. She climbed all the way into the attic, turned on a lamp that just happened to be plugged into a wall, and started looking through some of her mother’s old clothes that were stored on racks and in boxes. She tried modeling some of the nice dresses in the dusty old mirror.  
Lightning flashed through a small window and reflected off the mirror. Heather noticed a box that had “old school papers” written on it. She was curious to see her mom’s old grades, so she opened the box. The first paper on top was titled “Queen of Twilight: A Traditional Epic Reimagined.” Queen of Twilight? I used to love that book, Heather thought. She pulled the paper out of the box and started to read it.  
All of a sudden, there was another larger bolt of lightning and a huge clap of thunder. The electricity flickered. When it came back on again, there was a smoky coal where Heather was standing and reading her mother’s paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.


End file.
